jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is the bumbling first mate aboard Captain Hook's marooned ship, the Jolly Roger and the secondary antagonist of Disney Junior animated TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Personality Smee is an oddly genial man for a pirate, often seen being rushed around by his captain. Even though his captain gives him a lot of trouble, he is very loyal to him. He is clumsy, goofy, and unlike his captain, he's very kind. Appearance Smee is a short, rotund man with an odd, hourglass-shaped head. He has shoulder-length, white hair (though the top of his head is bald) and thick, black eyebrows. His eyes are black and close-set, and they are often half-closed. His nose is large and pink, and the rest of his skin is slightly pink as well. In terms of clothing, Smee wears what seem to be very simple, brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating sky blue and white horizontal stripes, and teal shorts. He also wears half-moon spectacles and a floppy, conical, red hat with a red puffball on the tip. Role in the series Smee appears in the series as a secondary antagonist. In the show, Smee is just as bumbling but a little more clever. While Smee is abused by Hook, he seems to be more appreciated by Hook in the series. Smee partakes in all of the Captain's schemes and, like Hook, is foiled every time. Also despite being loyal, it is shown several times he does not actually enjoys his work. Aside from being Captain Hook's sidekick and best friend; he is also the Captain's cook as in the film and usually the cause of his ultimate failures. However, there was one occasion where Smee actually showed excitement in his work during the episode "The Sword and the Stone". In spite of being on the villain side, Smee and the young pirates are on good terms ever since Smee teamed up with the "sea pups" to find Captain Hook in "It's a Pirate Picnic!",after Captain Hook steals Cubby's map to Butterfly Bluff thinking it leads to a buried treasure, Smee becomes separated from Hook and his crew only to find Jake and his crew as they attempt to stop Hook.However Hook spots Smee from afar joining Jake's crew believing Smee has betrayed him.It wasn't until Jake and his friends accompanied by Smee reached Butterfly Bluff, Smee was able to explain he got lost and Jake and his crew help him find Hook, resourcing he'd never leave his best cap'n. In the episode "Treasure Show and Tell!",It is Treasure Show and Tell Day aboard the Jolly Roger and everybody has treasure to show and tell except Captain Hook. He begins to sing about his efforts to claim treasures from Jake and his crew but they all end in defeat.Smee in list the help of Jake and his crew to help cheer Hook up.Jake and his crew make a treasure map leading to a treasure that made for Hook. In the episode "Mr. Smee's Pet", he is given a chameleon named Blinky. Smee introduced his new pet to Sharky and Bones, who quickly notice that he can blend in with his surroundings making it look like he was invisible.Soon Captain Hook arrives on deck and orders Smee to make him one of his codfish casserole.Smee leaving Blinky in the care of Hook and his crew to prepare Hook's meal.Unknown to Smee Blinky wanders off the Jolly Roger into the Never Land Jungle forcing Hook,Sharky and Bones to find the mischievous lizard before Smee finds out that his precious pet is gone.Later thanks to the efforts of Jake and his crew Captain Hook manage to catch Blinky and return to the Jolly Roger without Mr. Smee realizing what happened. Mr. Smee plays a larger role in the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!" Mr. Smee is left in command of the Jolly Roger after Captain Hook gave up his title of captain and abandoned ship with Sharky and Bones, leaving Smee to deal with the sinking ship. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Izzy used her pixie dust to lift the Jolly Roger from the Never Sea allowing Smee to patch the hole. With the danger over, Hook, Sharky, and Bones returned aboard the Jolly Roger. Hook orders Smee to return his title as captain, but Mr. Smee shocks Captain Hook by deciding to remain as captain for a while. It wasn't until Hook saved Smee's life during a treasure hunt that the first mate decided to return Hook to commands. In the episode the "The Golden Smee!", Jake and his crew uncover a golden idol resembling Mr. Smee and decide to show him their find.Once arriving at the Jolly Roger Smee reveals that his family have hidden a vast treasure hidden in Never Land but the riches come a price,the golden idols cause bad luck to all who posses them.Hook desire to claim the treasure for himself despite falling prey to the golden Smee's various cruse.Smee took matter into his own hands and decide to destroy the idol by throwing into the fiery depths of Belch Mountain. Smee was once again the main focus of the episode "Smee-erella!", which introduced First-Mate Mollie, the very pirate that inspired Smee into becoming a first mate and later his love interest. In the episode "Nanny Nell", Captain Hook is reunited with his childhood nanny who arrives aboard the Jolly Roger on his mother's behalf to make sure Hook vessel in shipshape. With Nell's efforts and hard work the Jolly Roger looked good as new.Smee felt he was no longer needed with Nell's aboard and abandon ship unbeknown to Hook. Meanwhile Jake and his crew where sailing by when they spot Smee rowing away and ask what was going on.Smee informed the sea pups his deli ma but Jake insist Smee can't leave and with out his guidance Hook is sure to get into trouble.Skully assures Smee that Jake speaks the truth spotting the Jolly Roger heading into Danger River.Smee had been fearing that Hook would enter that dreadful place searching for treasure, there was no treasure within the river but the prison of the legendary sea monster known as the Groogar sealed behind a golden door.Jake and his crew accompanied Smee set sail after Hook. Spin-offs Playing with Skully While Smee doesn't make a physical appearance in the spin-off he is briefly mention by Skully in the episode "Pulley Hook", Skully ask the viewers to help Captain Hook figure out which hook he should use to reach a treasure on a island. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Smee makes a minor appearance within the spin-off.In the short "Hop-Hop-Hop!", Smee accidentally knock Captain Hook into the lagoon as they hop across the giant sea sponge. In the episode "Saving Captain Hook", Smee is briefly seen in peril with Hook. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) While not the main focus of the spin-off Smee does make a minor appearance in the short. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Mr. Smee reappears in the Lego Duplo adventures like in the main series secondary antagonist and Captain Hook's lackey in his quest to beat Jake and his crew to the magical Pirate Pieces of eight hidden across Never Land to reveal the vast treasure once all the pieces are collected.In the first episode "The Golden Pyramid",Jake and his crew are looking for the treasured pyramid within the Never Land Desert.Unknown to Jake and his mateys Captain Hook and Mr. Smee over hear,Hook orders Smee to construct a sail wagon allowing Hook and Smee to give chase for the pyramid as well. Theme Park Character Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Mr.Smee appears as a puppet in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. In the show, Captain Hook steals the team treasure chest, so Jake and the crew hurry to get it back. At the climax, Hook refuses to give up the chest, but Skully reminds everyone that only the Tick-Tock Croc can scare Hook, thus giving Jake the idea to mimic the croc's tick-tocking noise.Smee is last seen racing after Hook who flees into the jungle. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Mr. Smee appears in the live musical stage again assisting Captain Hook outwit Jake and his crew and unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. Relationships Captain Hook Mr. Smee is still Hook's loyal first mate and best friend accompanying the captain on various hunts for treasure, they are extremely close, with Smee saving Hook's life on a regular basis.Hook is still short tempered with Smee bumbling and never lessons to Smee's desires to leave Jake and his crew alone.But Hook appreciate his first mate as seen in the episode "It's a Pirate Picnic!",after Captain Hook steals Cubby's map to Butterfly Bluff thinking it leads to a buried treasure, Smee becomes separated from Hook and his crew only to find Jake and his crew as they attempt to stop Hook.However Hook spots Smee from afar joining Jake's crew believing Smee has betrayed him.It wasn't until Jake and his friends accompanied by Smee reached Butterfly Bluff, Smee was able to explain he got lost and Jake and his crew help him find Hook, resourcing he'd never leave his best cap'n.In the episode The Sky's the Limit! after Izzy returns Captain Hook's hook Smee comments how nice it was, only for Hook to reply "Who's side are you on Smee?!". However the duos friendship has been tested in the episodes Ahoy, Captain Smee!, Nanny Nell and Smee-erella! Smee remains a sympathetic ear, comforting Hook and also acts as his voice of reason. Smee is never resentful of the lack of appreciation he receives, and goes to extensive lengths to please the captain. Hook and Smee disagree over how best to deal with Jake and his crew. Sharky & Bones Smee is close friends with Sharky and Bones, his fellow pirates aboard the Jolly Roger. Together, they share the crew's quarters below decks and seem to get along well. While they are underneath Smee rank wise, Sharky and Bones still respect, and to a certain extent, admire Smee.For his part, Smee takes care of both Sharky and Bones, treating them as younger siblings. While he still relays Hook's orders, Smee has their best interests at heart and will often act as mediator between his captain and his crew mates. Jake Jake and his crew are surprising in good term with Smee despite him serving Hook's commands. Smee would rather spend time sailing the high sea then pestering Jake and his crew.Smee is also very grateful for the young pirates help as seen in "Captain Hook is Missing!" he was overjoyed that Jake was willing to help search for his missing captain despite his actions.In Treasure Show and Tell! Smee need help cheering Captain Hook up do to not having any treasure for show in tell.He ask Jake and his crew for assistants when they came up with the idea for a treasure hunt. Izzy Izzy and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be more acquaintance like than enemies. Smee is just as kind to Izzy as he is to Jake and Cubby. Cubby Cubby and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be in good terms.In the episode "Pirate Swap!" ,Cubby and Bones switch crews for the day.Smee tries to make Cubby feel welcome aboard the Jolly Roger and even coming to the young pirates aid when Hook almost lose his temper with Cubby's various changes aboard the Jolly Roger. Skully Skully doesn't have much interaction with Smee but seem to tolerate his antics a little more then Hook. Peter Pan While not considered friends Smee has no personal grudge against Peter through the years being on Never Land and merely wishes Hook forget about his obsession with Peter Pan, so that the crew can go to sea. Red Jessica When Hook fell hard for Red Jessica, Smee was always there to support and advise Hook in affairs of the heart. He kept the red rose Hook wanted to throw out, and helped Hook gain her affection. Again, during the Pirate Ball, Smee affectionately nudged Hook when Red Jessica complimented him and even stepped up to say that Hook would love to dance with her. In the episode "Smee-erella!" while disguised as Buck Buccaneer in order to attend the Pirate Convention Smee interacted with Red Jessica much to the annoyance of the jealous Captain Hook. First-Mate Mollie As Smee revealed in "Smee-erella!" First-Mate Mollie inspired him into becoming a first mate himself.In his excitement to see his idol Smee caused a mess aboard the Jolly Roger causing Hook to to become furious. Smee is forced to stay aboard the Jolly Roger to clean up the mess.After being transformed into the dashing, swashbuckling "Buck Buccaneer" by Pip the Pirate Genie, Mr. Smee attends Red Jessica's Pirate Convention and befriends First-Mate Mollie.Later during the pirate waltz Mollie wanted to dance with Smee but he was dancing with Red Jessica.Captain Hook offer to dance with Mollie much to her confusion.Mollie was right to worry Captain Hook was using Mollie to get on the dance floor so he could make Buck Buccaneer look foolish in front of Red Jessica.But Jake warns Smee yet again thwarting Hook's plot.Mollie learns that Buck Buccaneer whom she has spent the con with has disappeared and has left behind a golden boot, With the help of Red Jessica go on a non-stop search Jake and his crew suggest they should search the Jolly Roger. After hours, Mollie finally finds her Buck Buccaneer, Mr. Smee. Episode Appearances As the series secondary antagonist Mr. Smee has appeared in every episode in the series. *See the Episode Guide. Trivia *In the original story of Peter Pan, Smee was depicted with an Irish accent. *In the original story Smee was not Hook's first mate but rather the ship's bo'sun. The position of first mate was held by Starkey in the novel. ** Smee makes a reference to his storybook counter parts status in the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid" * In the Disney films, contrary to popular belief, Smee is never mentioned as the first mate.However Smee status as Hook's first mate was confirmed in the Disney Jr. series in the episode "Smee-erella!" and "Nanny Nell". *In the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!", Smee was temporarily made captain of the Jolly Roger. *In the episode "Smee-erella!", Smee reveals that he was inspired to become a first mate by First-Mate Mollie. *In the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby" it is revealed that Smee collects treasure globes (snow globes). *"Mr. Smee's Pet" is noticeably the first episode Smee does not take part in the adventure later followed by "Princess Power!","Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n" and "Flight of the Feather". *In the episode "Surfin' Turf", Smee recalls riding down Rainbow Falls as a child.Implying Smee has been to Never Land before in his youth. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Jolly Roger Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Singing Characters